Celulares
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette y su madre van al centro comercial para ver celulares. ¿Quién diría que gracias a una tarde en el centro comercial puedes encontrar un nuevo amigo?


En ocasiones, Marinette salía con sus amistades a distintos lugares, porque su vida no giraba solamente en torno al supermercado o al colegio. Cerca de su casa había un centro comercial, ella normalmente iba a ese sitio junto a sus amigas. Pero en otras ocasiones, iba con su madre.

Sabine estaba dispuesta a obsequiarle un celular a Marinette, solo que lo haría en Navidad. Aunque para estar segura de los precios, empezaba a verlos con algo de anticipación.

Aunque primero harían una rápida parada en el módulo de ayuda de Claro, el plan de Marinette estaba fallando.

Sabine hablaba con el vendedor y le explicaba el problema presente en el celular. Él le pidió el celular a la azabache, ella aclaró un poco la pantalla del celular y luego lo entregó.

—Pero si tiene Whatsapp, la aplicación funciona —explicó el encargado del módulo —. Enviemos un mensaje. Dime, ¿quién es Abuelito?

—¡A él no! —se apresuró en gritar la azabache.

El encargado la miró de modo extraño y luego dirigió su mirada al aparato otra vez.

—Le envíe un Hola a "Princesa Alya" —comentó el vendedor —. ¿Quién es Princesa Alya?

—Es mi mejor amiga —respondió avergonzada.

A veces ellas jugaban y hacían tonterías con sus celulares. El apodo de princesa quedó porque Alya decía que ninguna princesa podía ser de piel morena, que ella era fea. Entonces, Marinette la animó y le recordó la existencia de Jazmín, Tiana y también mencionó a Pocahontas.

Por eso quedó como la Princesa Alya.

—El mensaje llegó, pero la Princesa no responde —Marinette sintió que moriría de vergüenza. Sabía que era un apodo extraño, pero se suponía que nadie lo sabría, era privado.

—¿A nombre de quién está el plan? —preguntó el vendedor —. ¿Para qué preguntó? Es obvio que al de usted, si ella debe tener diez años.

¿Diez años? ¡eso sí que fue una ofensa! ¿cómo podían quitarle años?

—Tengo catorce —aclaró.

El vendedor la observó con sorpresa y se tapó la boca, aunque sus ojos se habían ampliado un poco.

—Perdón, pero te ves mucho menor.

Ella se obligó a sonreír. No le gustaba cuando le quitaban la edad, era algo un poco molesto.

Finalmente, se pudo arreglar el problema existente en el celular. Marinette no tenía idea de qué había sucedido, pero lo importante era que ahora funcionaba.

Una vez que arreglaron el celular de la azabache, ambas se dirigieron a la tienda Falabella. Una vez ahí, subieron al segundo piso y fueron directamente a la sección de celulares. Comenzaron a observarlos y rápidamente un vendedor se dirigió a ellas.

—Hola, soy Luka —se presentó sonriendo de modo amable —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

Sabine le contó que buscaban el modelo Huawei P20 Lite. Luka les dijo los precios. Existía una versión normal que era mucho más cara, la versión Lite costaba cuatrocientos mil pesos menos. Era una gran diferencia.

—¿No tiene algo más conveniente pero que funcione igual de bien? —preguntó Sabine.

—¿Para qué quiere el celular?

—Para jugar Pokémon GO —respondió Marinette. El problema fue que habló demasiado entusiasmada.

Luka la observó de modo divertido, aunque su rostro demostraba algo de seriedad. Estaba pensando en algo, o eso demostraba su rostro.

—Ya. Yo también juego, pero no le cuentes a nadie —le dijo a modo de broma. Sabine rió, Marinette no —. Te puedo recomendar el Samsung J6.

—¿Pero no es mejor el J7? —preguntó Sabine.

—Lo que pasa es que el J7 está solo el modelo del año pasado, puede que llegue el modelo de este año a las tiendas, pero eso sería como en Noviembre. Si eso pasa, si sería mejor el J7 —explicó Luka.

Marinette comenzaba a marearse con aquella explicación. ¿No sería más fácil decir un sí o un no? Dar una explicación larga es...

Quizás solo daba esa explicación porque pensaba que comprarían el celular enseguida. Eso debía ser.

—Pero el modelo es bueno, tiene resistencia, la batería dura y tiene lector de huella digital —explicó los puntos buenos —. Mira, ven.

Le hizo señas a Marinette y ella se posicionó a su lado. Él le entregó el celular en la mano, aunque obviamente estaba conectado a un cargador o algo parecido, ese famoso sistema anti-robo. Y no conviene desconectarlo, porque empieza a sonar un ruido fuerte y desagradable.

—Pruébalo.

Luka lo desbloqueó y Marinette lo tomó. La pantalla inicial era grande, bonita y tenía algunas aplicaciones ya descargadas, entre ellas Google.

Luka lo tomó entre sus manos y accionó la cámara normal.

—Toma buenas fotos, tiene trece megapíxeles —Luka enfocó a Sabine.

Ella tenía un celular Samsung que tenía una cámara muy mala. Pero esta cámara era distinta, era más nítida, era genial. Sabine se veía muy bonita.

—Me gusta la cámara.

—Y la cámara frontal es de ocho megapíxeles. Puedes accionarla usando tu dedo para arriba —Luka lo hizo.

Ella se observó en la cámara, se veía bien, la luz ayudaba.

En definitiva, era un buen equipo.

Después lo guardaron y ella se posicionó al lado de Sabine.

—Puedes buscar críticas del celular en Internet si no estás muy convencida —le recomendó Luka.

—Volveremos —aseguró Sabine.

—Bueno, antes de irse, ¿podrías darme tu código de entrenador? Así nos enviamos regalos.

Marinette se rió de la petición del vendedor, pero no se negó.

Definitivamente, en el mundo existían muchas personas que también jugaban Pokémon GO y muchas de esas personas eran adultos.

 **Debo decir que me sorprende la cantidad de personas adultas que también juegan Pokémon XD**


End file.
